flylikeabird3fandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Windclan
.3. i want to join ~ dapplefrost(sc Does Windclan persecute strangers walking into hill5? 06:45, July 15, 2013 (UTC)The Yokai Haaa. Dapple was lying. recent deaths: Lockstar: cause of death: Blade Waterripple: cause of death: Blade oakheart: cause of death: Blade runningkit: cause of death: Blade Reedtail: Cause of death: River/Brook. This Blade really doesn't like Windclan. Well whatever... The Diamond Legion wants to make an alliance with you. *In vampire form, holds out hand to shake the paw of Windclan* Will you accept? ~AuraPhoenix, leader of The Diamond Legion, presumed dead, now Pheniks. We accept for now, but if there so happens to be a slight skirmish, the alliance will be off. So far windclan is allied with the Ke'ee Ti' Tribe, and Shadowclan, I hope this new alliance will work out. ~Scorchstar & Slashclaw~ Don't ally with them !! They'll destroy your clan!!! Their evil!!! Viper I'm Vipershade! A poisouness snake, I'm fear itself, I will make you quake! You filthy liers are nothing but weak! Your poor little warriors are nothing but meak. Just try ''messing with a creature like ''me. You don't stand a chance, when you you look at me, you'll climb up a tree! I'm Vipershade! My darkness awaits. So, come at me, why don't I see you? Oh, I get it, you're late! Now I never meant to start a fight, but where are you? Have you gone, or had more 'important' things to do? Look, weaklings, stop boosting yourselves up! I want ''to fight you, but is it not enough? If you want an idea of what I am, or where i'm at, I am a dark, black, Viper-Cat. Let this be a reminder, don't take it off, without it, you might get truly ''Lost. '' Listen, ''cat, you think you're better than Windclan? Well than you gotta nother' thing comeing. You mess with Windclan, you mess with all of us. ~The Fowolans~ Creatures? Darling, you've never met the horid snakes of hell until you face out Tribe, you fuck around with Windclan, you fuck around with the Ke'ee ti' -May, and the rest of The Ke'ee Ti' tribe. "Creature like me," hah! You're adorable! Really! You think a snake~cat will scare us, then honey, you ain't seen hell yet. I have, you just can't get it through your thick, dumb scull can you? I AM A SNIPE, a demon! I can not die! You can not defeat hell its self when its turned tail, and joined the great current of the Wind. ~AcidBleach~ I swear to god, if you fucking so much as lay a finger on Windclan, I will kill you so damn fast... >-> I'm so pissed, can't even fucking type. ~The Grims~ Aw, honey, isen't that sweet? Fellow Windclan 'things' Tryin' to protect their homeland, I fing this adorable, look, fight me, fine, meet me in H5, I think you will, and probably can and two seconds, kill me on the dash, but so can I. You think you're stronger? That is what I think is weak. I am equilly as strong as you, (some of you) But, I have something important to say, and If you'd care to listen, hear carefully: ''An agrement shall be made, one that bonds fire and flames, If you indeed accept, the power of poison will streak your names. Windclan is loyal, brave and strong, A cat like me will last quite long. Ally with me, have me on your side, If you wish for me to join you, I will not decline. '' Oh, so you take back your words, then? Out of nowhere? fine, I accept that you will not harm the DL, and if you so much as think about harming the Diamond Legion, i'll rip the flesh off your body if I get 'poisoned' in the process. Btw, just to let you know, Viper, you're not strong, you're weak yet you're confident you'll win any battle. Keep up your confidence. You could become a powerful ally one day. I'll tell Aura of your presence and your power, remember, hun, you're talking to co-leader of the DL, one wrong step and it's ashes for you.-cєяαѕυѕ●ρнσєηιχ And, since the Diamond Legion is allied with Windclan, we'll destroy you if you land a pawstep too close,-cєяαѕυѕ●ρнσєηιχ Most of us? Damn viper, if you think you can kill Fowolans, Grim reapers, And The members of The Ke'ee Ti' tribe, then that's overconfidence, and I hope it gets you killed. Btw, we're not part of Windclan, we're allied with, and we're a whoal of hell lot more powerful over you. Killing Windclan? Maybe, Killing just a single Fowolan? Never in your dreams, we are 10ft tall monsters with 8inch thick furr that can block blades, and 10inch thick skin that can chip a cat's teeth. Killing a Ke'ee Ti'? Dude, they've got antidotes for any venom you can possably carry, they LIVE off venom and they're like nineft tall, you're like...a cat, and they have like arrows, and shit. The Grims? Just no fucking way, The Grims are like gods, if they touch you just once, you parrish to a pile of ash. ~The Fowolans~ You are not as eaqually as strong as us, 'Viper'. As said by the Fowolan's, one touch from a Grim's finger, and your dead, nothing but dust, your soul is destroyed, and your body is devoured by the devil himself. But, we are not gods, we are servants to the gods, but we're fufilled with the same power of a god, just not as popular, and we don't use our power for ourselves, we use it for the innocent, or against people on the 'list'. By screwing with our allies, you've pissed off the Grims. Viper, you're screwing with the wrong beaings. -The Grims Equaly strong? Don't think so. Us Ke'ee Ti' have arrows dipped in toxins more powerful than your venom could ever match up to be, we're used to the venom of a Hati (20ft long, 5ft wide mythical snake with cenom to stop a heart immediately), you don't think we can live through your bite? As a child we build up immunity to venom, and snake bites, as the fowolans said, we LIVE off venom, and in battle, if you so much as hiss at one of my allies, I will send a 90mph arrow into your eye, and through your nrain so fucking fast, you're HEART won't have time to beat. ~The Ke'ee Ti'~